1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carrier for replenishment, a developer for replenishment, a developer cartridge for replenishment, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine for forming an image utilizing electrophotography has been variously expanded in utility thereof, and is required to have higher image quality with wider spread. In order to respond to higher image quality, the diameter of a toner and a carrier used is being reduced.